בריחה
by DarkLupinGirl
Summary: דראקו היה סקרן, והארי - כועס. אז כששני הילדים נפגשו, הם החליטו לברוח.  הארי/דראקו... בילדותם.


**הצהרה****: ****הארי פוטר לא שייך לי****. **

**זהו תרגום שעדין לא קיבלתי עליו אישור****, ****אבל הוא נכתב על ידי ****Poseida Lunar , ****תחת השם ****Elope . ****בהנאה****!**

**בריחה**

מוגל מפורסם אחד בשם בנימין דישראלי אמר פעם: "הקסם באהבה ראשונה הוא ההתעלמות שלנו מכך שהיא איננה יכולה להסתיים." מוגל מפורסם נוסף בשם ג'ורג' ברנרד שו קרא לאהבה ראשונה "טיפשות קטנה והרבה סקרנות". באופן זה או אחר, דראקו מאלפוי מעולם לא העריך במיוחד דברים מוגלגיים בחייו, ומעולם לא שמע על שני האדונים הנזכרים, שתיארו בדברי בחכמה ובדרך מליצית את האהבה הראשונה.

תאמינו או לא, אהבתו הראשונה של דראקו מאלפוי היה אירוע די מעניין, אירוע שהוא מעולם לא זכר. הוא היה בסך הכל בן חמש באותו זמן, ילד סקרן מאוד, יגידו הכל. הוא דחף את עצמו לכל מקום, שאל כל שאלה החל מאיך תינוקות נולדים ועד למה הכוכבים יוצאים רק בלילה.

על כן הוא היה סקרן מספיק כדי לשאול את נרקיסה מאלפוי, אמו, אודות היצורים האיומים להם אביו קרא מוגלגים.

וככל אם מכשפה טהורת-דם, נרקיסה לא ענתה לשאלה הזו, כדי שלא להכניס סטריאוטיפים חסרי משמעות לתוך ראשו הצעיר של הילד על אורך חייהם המלוכלך והלא-טבעי של המוגלגים, על איך הדם שלהם היה מטונף ואיך - מרלין ישמור ויציל - היא תהרוג את עצמה אם אי פעם היא תדע שיש לו קשר עם מוגלגים בכל צורה שהיא, חיובית או שלילית. דראקו היה מספיק מפוחד, ובכל זאת, הוא היה סקרן יותר מתמיד.

ככל ילד שוחר הרפתקאות בגילו, הוא החליט לברוח מהבית, וכך - במקריות או בכל דרך מיסטית אחרת - הוא יוכל לראות מוגל אמיתי. הוא שאל את עצמו האם הם באמת לא מתקלחים לעיתים קרובות, או האם באמת שיניהם היו חומות או צהובות, או האם הם באמת אכלו עם הידיים.

באחד מימי ראשון הנאים, בשעת צהריים בחדרו, הבלונדיני הצעיר אסף את מטענו שהורכב מבובת הוו-דו האהובה עליו שסיפרה לו בדיחות, שלוש צפרדעי שוקולד ממולאות בשוקולד אגוזים שהוא ביקש מגמדוני הבית להכין, וזוג גרביים. הוא הכניס את הכל לתוך תיק אותו הוא יכל לשאת לכל מקום, בדיוק כמו שכל הרפתקן אחר היה עושה.

לוציוס מאלפוי לא היה באחוזה באותו יום, ונרקיסה הייתה עסוקה מידי עם חברותיה הנעלות בגינה האחורית מכדי לשים לב שמישהו מאושר יוצא דרך הדלת הקדמית ועובר תחת סורגי השער העבים. מאוחר יותר הם יצאו מגדריהם בחיפושים אחר בנם האובד, אבל את זה, כמו שכבר אמרנו, נשמור לסוף.

HP

הארי פוטר תמיד חי בצילו של בן דודו, לכן הוא מעולם לא למד לקרוא עד שמלאו לו שבע שנים. כשהיה בכיתה ב', המורה נכנסה בסערה לביתם של הדרסלים ודרשה שיכניסו אותו לכיתה מיוחדת בה יתמקדו רק בלימוד קריאה. השיעורים הפרטיים עלו לדוד ורנון עשרה לירות שטרלינג לשבוע – ובינינו, זה לא היה סכום כה גדול בהשוואה לשמונים לירות שהוא בזבז ליום הולדתו השישי של דאדלי. לאיש פשוט לא היה אכפת מאחיינו.

אבל הארי היה בן חמש כעת, כך שהסיפור יתרחש רק בעוד שנתיים , ובל לנו להקדים את המאוחר.

כשהארי הצעיר היה בן חמש, הוא כבר הבין את אומנות הבישול. הוא יכל להכין כל מה שדודתו פטוניה הכינה; היא לימדה אותו פעם אחת והוא כבר ידע את המתכון להבא. היה לו זיכרון חזק מאוד. אם לא היה לה חשק לבשל, הארי היה מטפל בכך.

הוא גם ידע איך לתפור, איך לנגב, איך לכבס בגדים, איך ל...טוב, הבנתם את הנקודה.

וגם ממש ממש היה נמאס לו מזה. הארי ידע שהוא לא נולד עבד, כי העבדות הייתה מחוץ לחוק באנגליה. הוא גם לא היה משרת, כי למשרתים משלמים, ובאלוהים – לא שהדרסלים לקחו אותו הרבה לכנסיה – מעולם לא נתנו ולו פני אחד. וכשלמישהו היה נמאס ממשהו, במיוחד אם אותו מישהו היה ילד, הוא יבחר את הדרך הראשית- ויברח.

אז הארי ברח אל הגינה הציבורית עם אחת החולצות הישנות של דאדלי, זוג גרביים וחתיכת עוגת פירות שגנב מהמקרר. הוא החליט שהוא ילך לגור עם סאלי, אמא ברווזה שגרה באגם שבגינה, ויעמיד פנים שהוא אחד מהברווזונים שלה. הוא אהב את סאלי.

להפתעתו, באותו יום הוא לא מצא את סאלי שוחה בשלווה באגם הקטן שלה. אמא ברווזה נפנפה בכנפיה, געגעה והרימה עוּף. הכל היה פראי ובאוויר ריחפו נוצות צהובות. באמצע האגם היה ילד אחר, בוכה בכל כוחו ורגליו בעטו במים. הילד לבש בגדים מאוד מאוד מוזרים.

"שלום," נופף הארי מהצד, תוהה מה קרה כאן. ברווזון התנודד בין רגליו, מנסה להצטרף אל אחיו בבריחה כשהארי החליט לרוץ אל תוך האגם ולהגיד שלום שם. אולי הילד גם ברח, בדיוק כמוהו!

"היי!" הוא ניסה שוב. הבכי נפסק באחת והילד הזר פתח זוג עיניים אפורות, נועץ בהארי מבט נוקב.

"מה אתה?" היה לו אף חד למדי.

"אני הארי." הציג את עצמו הארי.

הילד הזדקף. היה לו שיער צהוב מאוד, שנראה יפה ורך למגע, לא כמו שיערה של הדודה פטוניה שהיה סיבי וקשה.

"אני דראקו," אמר דראקו. "אתה מוגל?"

"אני מה?"

"מוגל," חזר דראקו.

"מה זה מוגל?"

הבלונדיני הרים אצבע ונגע בשפתו התחתונה בעודו בוחן את הארי מלמעלה עד למטה. "אז אני מניח שאתה לא מוגל. אתה נחמד. מוגלגים לא נחמדים. בכל זאת, נעים מאוד להכיר אותך. אתה יכול לעזור לי לקום?" דרך אגב, האגם לא היה כל כך עמוק, בקושי רבע מטר, לכל היותר.

"אתה בורח?" הארי שאל.

"כן, אני בורח כדי לחפש אחר מוגלגים. אני הולך להביא אחד הביתה ולהראות אותו לאמא ואבא שלי. ואז אני אלך להראות אותו לחבר הכי טוב שלי, בלייז זאביני, ואחר כך לשני חברים טובים אחרים, לובסטר וגרגויל. אני גם אראה את המוגל לילדה טיפשה אחת שפגשתי במסיבה של אבא שלי. קוראים לה פנסי פרקינסון והפנים שלה שטוחות." הכריז דראקו.

"וואהו, זה באמת מעניין." דאדלי מעולם לא הראה לו דבר. פעם אחת הוא ניסה לשחק במחשב של דאדלי, אבל הוא נכנס לבעיות. "אני בורח כי דודה שלי מגעילה. אני שונא את הדוד שלי ואת הבן דוד שלי גם, אבל את דודה שלי אני שונא יותר."

"אז בוא נברח ביחד!"

בשביל דראקו, זה לא היה מוזר. כי בדרך כלל אנשים ברחו ביחד כל הזמן בעולם שלו. ובכל זאת, במצחו של הארי הופיע קמט קל.

"אנחנו לא יכולים," אמר שחור השיער הקטן. "אנחנו לא נשואים. רק אנשים נשואים יכולים לברוח ביחד."

חברו החדש הטה את ראשו לצד שמאל בשאלה. "מה זה נשואים?"

"זה כאשר אתה הופך לאישה ואני הופך לבעל! או משהו כזה...אבל אנחנו צריכים להפוך לזה כדי לברוח ביחד. אפילו בתכנית טלוויזיה שראיתי פעם אמרו ככה," ענה הארי.

דקה עברה. "בסדר!"

DM

דאדלי אכל את שאריות עוגת הפירות כשהארי משך את חברו הטוב החדש במעלה המדרגות אל הבית ופרץ אל הסלון. כמובן, אף אחד מבני הזוג דרסלי היו בבית; זה היה יום רביעי, והדודה פטוניה תמיד הלכה לבית של חברה שלה לשחק משחק שנקרא **בינגו**. הדוד ורנון תמיד היה בעבודה.

דאדלי הרים את עיניו מהעוגה והסתכל עליהם בשעמום ונחר כחזיר.

"זה בן דוד שלי. קוראים לו דאדלי." דראקו לא התרשם.

"הוא מוגל?"

הארי חשב על זה לרגע. אם דאדלי היה מוגל, דראקו ינסה לקחת אותו אל אביו ואמו. זה אומר שדודו ודודתו יגלו, והוא יהיה בצרות צרורות. ואז הוא יצטרך לברוח שוב. ויהיו הרבה שוטרים אחריו ולא יהיה לו לאן ללכת. הוא יופיע בטלוויזיה כמו אחד מהאנשים הרעים והשעירים האלה שתמיד הראו בערוץ חמש. כולם ישנאו אותו!

ככל שחשב יותר על חומרת המצב, כך הוא דאג יותר. הוא צריך לומר לא, כי דראקו בלאו הכי לא יוכל להזיז את דאדלי.

"לא."

"יופי! היי דודו, האם הארי ואני יכולים להיות נשואים?" הוא שאל.

דאדלי לטש עיניים עוד קצת. "אין עוד עוגה," מלמל הלוויתן הקטן.

"אנחנו יכולים להיות נשואים או לא? אנחנו חייבים כי אנחנו צריכים לברוח ואנחנו יכולים רק אם אנחנו נשואים," דראקו שאל שוב, נהיה קצת קצר סבלנות.

"לא!רוצה עוגה!"

הארי הוציא את חתיכת עוגת הפירות הרטובה שלו ונתן לו אותה. "אנחנו יכולים להיות נשואים?"

"**כן**!" דאדלי ענה.

"קדימה, בוא נהיה נשואים![1]"

"**אתם נשואים**!"

"שמעת את זה? אנחנו נשואים! אנחנו בעל ואשה!"

וכך, הם היו נשואים. חומקים מהבית כשידיהם מאוחדות, דראקו והארי הגיעו שוב לאגם והחלו לתכנן את נסיעתם.

HP

סין הייתה ההצעה הראשונה, אבל שניהם הגיעו מייד למסקנה שאף אחד מהם לא ידע לדבר סינית, אז סין ירדה מהפרק. אותו דבר קרה גם עם צרפת וספרד. דראקו לא אהב את אירלנד כי נרקיסה אמרה לו פעם שיש שם גמדים מרקדים. הוא לא אהב את הצליל שיש ל'גמדים מרקדים'. הארי לא אהב את ויילס כי זה הזכיר לו יותר מידי את בן דודו, דאדלי.[2]

שניהם הנהנו בהסכמה לטובת אוסטרליה, אבל לאף אחד מהם לא היה מפה, ולא היה להם מושג היכן זה נמצא. הם לא ידעו שקנדה קיימת בכלל ( ה.מ: מצטערת, אבל הם היו בסך הכל בני חמש. פני לשלום, אחי הקנדיים. אה, אחיותי :P ).

"בוא נלך לאמריקה!" צעק הארי לבסוף.

"אמריקה?" מלמל דראקו. "מה זה?"

"זו ארץ," אמר לו שחור השיער. "אני ראיתי את זה פעם בטלוויזיה. יש שם הרבה הרבה מוגלגים שם." זה עודד מעט את דראקו. "יש להם 'סיטי טרנד ברבי דולס'[3], וגם כרטיסי אשראי של 'אמריקן אקספרס'! והם גם המציאו את המיקרוגל!"

"וואהו," הייתה התשובה, לחישה יראת כבוד, על אף שלבלונדיני כלל לא היה מושג למה כל הדברים האלה נשמעו לו מרשימים. "בוא נלך לשם!"

הם החליטו לתפוס את הרכבת שתיקח אותם לנמל-תעופה אחרי שהארי הסביר לדראקו איך מגיעים לשם.

סוף-סוף, הם אספו את מטענם ויצאו מהפארק. בדרך לתחנה, הם עצרו חמש אנשים שונים כדי לשאול מה הדרך. הראשונה הייתה אישה טובה שהראתה להם את הכיוון, רק ששניהם שכחו את הדרך אחרי שתי דקות. השני הסתכל על דראקו באופן מדאיג, לכן שניהם התרחקו ממנו עוד לפני שהאיש הספיק לומר מילה.

השלישי והרביעי שאלו אותם היכן ההורים שלהם.

החמישי היה שוטר, אותו דראקו שאל כי הוא חשב שהמדים בלטו מאוד. השוטר רדף אחריהם לאורך שני רחובות לפני שהארי גרר את דראקו לתוך בניין...היישר לתוך תחנת הרכבת.

"זה מלוכלך!" הבלונדיני החל להתלונן. "יש פה לכלוך של כלבים וקליפות בננה. למה כל כך מלוכלך פה?"

"תוכלי להביא לנו שני כרטיסים לשדה-תעופה, בבקשה?" שאל הארי את האישה בנימוס, מושיט את ידו כדי לקבל את מה שביקש. היא מצמצה.

"סלי...סליחה? איפה ההורים שלך, איש צעיר?"

"הם מתים!" ענה הארי בעליזות, עדיין מחכה לכרטיסים.

האישה נחרדה עוד יותר. "אתה יודע, אתה קצת צעיר מכדי לנסוע לבד."

"אני לא נוסע לבד," הוא התגונן. "אני הולך עם אשתי! דראקו!" ה'אישה', שבאותו זמן קמט את אפו, הסתובב למשמע שמו. בינתיים, המון החל להצטופף מסביבם. "אנחנו הולכים לאמריקה כדי לחפש מוגל לדראקו, ואנחנו נביא אותו חזרה הביתה! אבל אנחנו יכולים לברוח רק אם אנחנו נשואים. אז אנחנו נהיינו נשואים!" הוא הסביר.

"..._מה_?"

הבנים מצמצו יחד.

"בסדר ילדים, אני הולכת לקרוא לרשויות...היי," היא פתאום דברה לתוך משהו...עגול. "יש לנו שני נמלטים כאן, קוד מספר שמונה-"

"בן סומא!" הארי צעק, גורם לדראקו לתהות מה זה סומא. "בוא נלך-"

"מרלין-זאת אומרת, אלוהים אדירים, איפה הייתם?" ולפני שקלטו משהו, איש זקן זר עם שפם שחור רץ מבין המון וחיבק אותם. "אני מצטער גברתי. אלו הם הנכדים שלי. לקחתי אותם לטייל היום והיה רכב-גלידה...כעת שניכם, תתנהגו יפה!"

"תשכח מזה," דיברה הגברת שוב אל תוך הדבר הזה. "מצאו אותם." ואז היא פנתה לאיש הזקן. "כדאי שתשגיח על שני הצעירים האלה בשבע עיניים, הם יכלו להיחטף."

"מה קורה כאן?" לחש דראקו להארי.

"לויידע, אבל אני חושב שאנחנו נחטפים," הארי לחש חזרה.

"אנחנו אוכלים חטיף?"

"לא."

"מי זה האיש הזקן והמסריח הזה, אני מעולם לא ראיתי אותו. האם הוא מוגל-" יד טפחה על גבו של דראקו והוא ילל. "היי! אני אגיד אותך לאבא שלי, איש זקן-"

"דראקו והארי." האיש הזקן אמר הרוך. שני הנקראים קפצו ואז הביטו זה בזה בעיניים מפוחדות. איך האיש הזה ידע את השמות שלהם? "קדימה נלך, אדון וגברת מאלפוי _מחכים_." הוא אחז בהם בידיהם הקטנות ולקח אותם אל מחוץ לתחנת הרכבת. השניים היו מידי המומים מכדי להתנגד.

DM

"אבא! אמא!"

דראקו רץ אל תוך זרועותיה הפתוחות של אמו, וזרק את ידיו מסביב למתניה, בוכה אל תוך השמלה הוויקטוריאנית החומה שלה, בעוד שבן-זוגו בן החמש פער את פיו למראה שיערו הארוך והלבן של לוציוס. "זאת אישה?" הוא שאל את האיש עם הזקן הלבן לידו, מקבל מבט חד מהאבא.

"לא, הארי, זהו לוציוס מאלפוי, אבא של דראקו. אני אלבוס דמבלדור," אמר האיש צחור-הזקן בשלווה. "אדון וגברת מאלפוי, זהו הארי פוטר." הזוג הבלונדיני הזעיפו פנים. דראקו פער את פיו.

"מה? למה לא אמרת..."

"הארי _פוטר_?"

"אמא, הוא לא אמר לי-"

"_פוטר_?" לוציוס היה נראה כאילו בלע קרפדה. הארי הסתכל בכולם בפנים אטומות.

"איך אתם יודעים מה השם שלי?" הוא תבע לבסוף, ואז צמצם את עיניו. "אני יודע! אתם האנשים המוזרים האלה מהסרט שראיתי! הא! אמרתי לדוד ורנון שאתם אמיתיים והוא לא האמין לי! עכשיו יש לי הוכחה, אנשים רעים שכמוכם! העורך דין שלי יתבע את כולכם ואני אוציא מכם הכל עד הפני האחרון!" הוא כמובן לא ידע מה המשמעות של המשפט האחרון, אבל הדוד ורנון תמיד צעק זאת בטלפון כשהוא היה עצבני, אז הארי החליט שיהיה חכם להשתמש במשפט.

כל הנוכחים מצמצו.

דראקו שבר את הדממה. "מה זה פני?" ואז כולם התחילו לדבר ביחד על דברים שהארי לא הבין. הוא החזיק בראשו כשחש בכאב ראש. הילד הבלונדיני התנער מבין זרועותיה של אמו והסתכל עליו בדאגה. "אתה בסדר?"

"לא! לא, דמבלדור...כמובן שאנחנו משגיחים על הבן שלנו, איך אתה מעז להעלות דבר שכזה..."

"טוב, הוא ברח. אם התייחסתם אליו כמו שצריך, למה שהוא..."

"אף אחד לא לוקח את התינוק שלי ממני, תשמע זאת." זו הייתה כמובן נרקיסה. "מה המחיר, אלבוס? רק...רק..."

"נשאל את הילדים."

והשאלה שבדרך כלל שואלים את אלו שבורחים נשאלה. "למה ברחתם?"

"אני חיפשתי מוגלגים."

"נמאס לי שלא משלמים לי."

שקט.

"...מה?"

והבנים החלו להסביר. "אני פגשתי את הארי באגם הברווזים ונהיינו נשואים ואנחנו הלכנו למקום שקוראים לו אמריקה איפה שיש 'סיטי טרנס ברבי דולס', כרטיסי אשראי 'אמריקן אקספרס' ומוגלגים. הם גם המציאו את המיקרוגל. עמדתי להביא הביתה מוגל כדי להראות לכם, ולבלייז, וללובסטר וגרגויל-" "קראב וגויל." "-ולפנסי!"

"פגשתי את דראקו באגם הברווזים ונהיינו נשואים ואנחנו הלכנו לאמריקה כי רציתי לברוח מהדרסלים כי הם היו רעים ומעצבנים ורציתי ללכת לאמריקה כי הם משלמים לך כשאתה עושה דברים באמריקה. אף אחד לא משלם לי כאן על כלום!"

עוד שקט.

"אתם נשואים? _נשואים_?"

"למה אתה מתכוון כשאתה אומר שאתם נשואים, דראקו? אתם לא יכולים להיות נשואים. אתם צעירים מידי. מה אתם משחקים? תגיד לאמא את האמת עכשיו!"

עוד מצמוצים.

"בן-דוד של הארי אמר שאנחנו נשואים. אז אנחנו נשואים." הוא הצביע באגודלו אל הארי. "זה בעלי," הוא אמר בגאווה.

"והוא אשתי!" קרא שחור השיער בחיוך ענק. "ואנחנו הולכים לאמריקה כי שם משלמים לאנשים!"

"לא! אנחנו הולכים לאמריקה כי יש להם שם המון המון מוגלגים!" אמר דראקו בחוסר הסכמה.

נרקיסה נראתה כאילו היא עומדת להתעלף. שפתיו של לוציוס היו כמעט בלתי נראות. דמבלדור נענע את ראשו, הוא נראה עצוב ומשועשע גם יחד. "הא, אהבה צעירה," האיש הזקן נאנח.

"אהבה?" חזר הארי.

"אהבה?" חזר דראקו.

"אהבה?" נרקיסה חזרה חלושות.

"..." ללוציוס לא היה מה להגיד.

גבותיו של הארי לפתע הזדקפו. "הא, כן! אהבה! שכחתי את החלק הזה!" והוא הדביק נשיקה על שפתיו של אשתו הצעירה. חמותו התעלפה, הפעם באמת.

HP

דראקו הסתכל על פניו של הבעל הצעיר שלו בצד השני של המיטה, עדין מבולבל ממה שקרה. "אנחנו באמת מאוהבים?" הוא שאל את הארי, למרות שהוא כלל לא ידע מה פרוש הדבר אהבה. זה נשמע טוב, דווקא, המילה התגלגלה בלשונו כמו מים. "הארי?"

"מובן שכן, אנחנו נשואים," שחור השיער הצעיר ענה בישנוניות, מפהק.

"כמה עמוק?"

"כמה עמוק מה?"

"כמה עמוק אנחנו מאוהבים?[4]"

הארי חשב על זה לרגע. "חמש מטר, לפחות?"

"וואהו, זה באמת עמוק!" דראקו אמר בהתפעלות. "אני מעולם לא הייתי מאוהב."

"גם אני לא," הוא הודה. "אני עייף, בוא נלך לישון."

"הארי? האם קשה לצאת מלהיות מאוהבים? " אין תשובה. "היי, אם אני אבנה סולם ואצא מהאהבה, אז אני לא אהיה מאוהב בך יותר, נכון? אבל אתה עדין תהיה מאוהב. אני יודע! אני אשאיר את הסולם שיהיה מאוהב איתך!...הארי? הארי, אתה ער?" _נחירה_. דראקו התרגז. "בסדר, אל תענה."

ומיד, הוא נרדם גם כן.

חמש דקות אחר-כך, דלת חדר השינה נפתחה. שלושה מבוגרים נכנסו על קצות האצבעות אל תוך החדר, שניים מהם מחזיקים את שרביטם, זוהרים בקצה לאחר שלחשו _לומוס_. אלבוס דמבלדור ונרקיסה מאלפוי הלכו אחרי לוציוס, כשאדון מאלפוי הסיר את לחש _הלומוס_, מושך את שרביטו באיטיות מעל שני הילדים.

"אתה יודע, יקירי, זה לא חייב להיות כך. אנחנו יכולים לאמץ את הארי, ואז אולי הם יוכלו להתארס..." דבריה הושתקו מייד.

"אל תהיי כזאת טיפשה. חצוי-דם? ומעל הכל, עם פוטר?" הוא נענע בראשו. "מה שהם עשו הוא ילדותי."

"אני יודעת, אבל...זו האהבה הראשונה של דראקו והכל," היא אמרה.

"אהבה ראשונה זה מעשה טיפשות קטן והרבה סקרנות," ציטט לוציוס. היא קמטה את מצחה, נראית פגועה.

"אבל, אתה האהבה הראשונה שלי," היא הדגישה. "ואנחנו בוודאי לא טיפשים או סקרנים."

"כן, אבל הם," הוא הצביע על שני הילדים הישנים. "הם רק בני חמש, ושניהם _בנים__._ הם ילדים קטנים, לא בוגרים ומאוד מאוד סקרנים. אני לא ארשה שמשהו כזה יקרה בעתיד, לכן זה תפקידך כאמו של דראקו לשמור עליו שיהיה מאומן היטב וצייתן."

נרקיסה זעפה עוד יותר. "אתה גרמת לו להישמע כמו כלב," היא מלמלה מתחת לאפה, והוא התעלם מדבריה.

"אה, הקסם באהבה ראשונה הוא ההתעלמות שלנו מכך שהיא איננה יכולה להסתיים," ציטט דמבלדור.

"יפה דיברת, אדוני המנהל." לוציוס נפנף את שרביטו במעגלים מעל המיטה. "_אובליוויאטה_!"

השלושה צפו כשניצוצות הקסם נפלו אל ראשי שניהם. נרקיסה התקרבה אל המיטה ובעדינות הרימה את בנה המייבב. "תרגע, קטן שלי, אמא כאן," היא הַמְתה ואז הסתובבה לעבר דמבלדור. "מה בנוגע לילד פוטר? אתה בוודאי לא תשאיר אותו כאן..."

"אנחנו נחזיר אותו אל בית דודיו. נסיעה קצרה בזמן לא תזיק, וקצת קסם שכחה על בן-דודו דאדלי גם לא יהיה דבר משמעותי." הבטיח לה האיש הזקן. נרקיסה נשכה את שפתיה.

"קדימה, סיסה," אמר לוציוס ויצא מהחדר, מחכה לאשתו שתלך אחריו.

"אני אלך גם," אמר אלבוס, ועזב.

היא עמדה באמצע החדר, מסתכלת לסירוגים על שני הבנים, עדין לא בטוחה. לבסוף, האֵם מאלפוי משכה בכתפיה ועזבה.

DM

[1] במקור כתוב get merried והעדפתי לתרגם את זה כ"להפוך לנשואים" כי הארי ודראקו עדין לא למדו את הפועל 'להתחתן'...

[2] באנגלית, Wales ו Whales נשמעים אותו דבר. ('ויילס' נסיכות בבריטניה ו'לוייתנים', בהתאמה).

[3] לא היה לי מושג איך לתרגם את זה, אבל אני מניחה שתבינו לבד...

[4] באנגלית, in love זה להיות מאוהבים. דראקו שואל כמה עמוק הם מאוהבים בגלל המילה in שפרושה 'בפנים', 'בתוך'...לכן הוא אומר להארי שאם הוא יכניס סולם והוא (דראקו) יצא, רק הארי יישאר מאוהב עם ה../ בסולם...

היה לי ממש כיף לתרגם את הפיק הזה. אני זוכרת איך ירדו לי דמעות מהעיניים מרוב צחוק...למחברת הפיק יש סיפורים מאוד שווים, כך שמי שיודע אנגלית ואוהב סלאשים, מוזמן להיכנס לפרופיל שלה ליהנות ממבחר רב.

לפיק יש גם פיק המשך, תחת השם **"****מה שנרקיסה עמדה לומר****" - What Narcissa was about to say. **תוכלו למצוא את התרגום בפרופיל שלי.


End file.
